Requiem
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: es un NaruSasu! contiene sadomasoquismo... no apto para mentes cerradas... pero si amas el yaoi adelante


Hola a tods!! pues este es mi primer fic de Naruto espero que les agrade.

Advertencia: un fic YAOI, sadomasoquista jeje bajo advertencia no hay engaño asi que no indemnizo daños cerebrales… ¬¬

Declaimer Naruto es marca registrada y el fic es sin fines de lucro.

Es un NaruSasu asi que disfrútenlo jeje

**Requiem**

Entre en aquella oscura habitación que era débilmente iluminada por docenas de velas; el fulgor de las llamas se reflejaron en mis orbes azules. Aun en aquella latente oscuridad pude divisar el apenas perceptible cuerpo desnudo de piel pálida que descansaba quieto en medio de la estancia.

Me acerque con paso lento pero firme, lo mire. Aquel ser descansaba en posición fetal sobre el frio suelo. Él dio un pequeño respingo ante mi presencia.

Sonreí al ver la expresión de aquellos ojos negros, era temor, un temor infundado quizás por mi mirada sobre él, o tal vez la quietud de mi cuerpo. Me arrodille junto a el su mirada siguió temerosa cada uno de mis movimientos, tome la cadena que pendía del collar en su cuello, me puse de pie jalándolo. Sonreí al escuchar un leve quejido salir de sus labios, me senté en el sillón de terciopelo que se encontraba cerca de ahí, nuevamente jale de la cadena. La debilidad de la luz me hizo descubrir su cuerpo a cada paso que daba, Contemple su desnudez y puede notar como sus pezones se erguían. Una de mis manos se deslizo de su cuello hasta su vientre, disfrute el contacto contra aquella fría y suave piel. Con la cadena aun en mis manos lo hice descender hasta quedar entre mis piernas, sus manos se colocaron sobre mis muslos, el calor que irradiaban las palmas de sus manos me hicieron sentir una corriente eléctrica que despertó mi miembro haciéndolo crecer levemente.

_Aun lo recordaba, tu porte, tu personalidad, tu esencia, te hacían diferente a mi , o al menos eso pensaba pero con forme el tiempo pasaba me daba cuenta que eras mas parecido a mi de lo que podíamos imaginar, nuestro lazo de amistad se forjo y se unió aun mas… pero tu maldita venganza…_

Él al darse cuenta levanto la mirada. El temor en su mirada me excito, me éxito tanto que mi mano acaricio su mandíbula, al llegar a su barbilla lo tome con un poco de fuerza y lo hice ponerse de pie. Su vientre plano quedo expuesto frente a mis ojos, acto seguido mis manos se posaron sobre sus caderas atrayéndolo hacia mí para que mi inquieta lengua se saciara del sabor de su piel llenándome de deseo, mis manos acariciaron el contorno de sus caderas y se detuvieron en sus nalgas, mis uñas se enterraron lentamente en aquella suave piel. Él reprimió un gemido. Me levante del sillón al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y lo empujaba con brusquedad hacia atrás fui testigo de el esfuerzo que realizo para mantenerse en pie.

Me miro de nuevo las danzantes llamas de las velas se reflejaron en sus pupilas negras, algunos mechos de su cabello negro caían sobre sus ojos dándole un aspecto aun mas sumiso. Me acerque pero el retrocedió un par de pasos, fruncí el entrecejo y con un movimiento rápido lo tome del brazo y lo jale golpeándolo contra la pared, el fuego de las velas cercanas a nosotros parpadeo por la ráfaga viento y estuvo a punto de extinguirse.

Lo tome de las muñecas acorralándolo entre la fría pared y mi cuerpo… Un leve jadeo se escapo de su boca, sonreí y de nuevo mi lengua se sacio del sabor de su piel, deslizándose por todo su cuello, dejando una fina capa de saliva sobre él. Mis manos apretaron aun mas sus muñecas, gimió o al menos eso crei ya que ahora mi boca se dirigía a sus rosados pezones. Los cuales mordí con fuerza. Algunos gemidos escaparon de su boca excitándome aun mas. La vulnerabilidad a la que estaba expuesto, su semblante indefenso y dispuesto a mis deseos me hizo sonreír.

Con la leve sonrisa aun en mis labios lo hice dirigirse al centro de la habitación donde colgaba una cuerda, amarre con cuidado sus manos.

_Recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos en el Valle del Fin, yo quería que regresaras, quería que todo siguiera igual…pero tu no pensabas en nada mas que tu venganza. Si esa maldita venganza que te hizo recurrir al imbécil de Orochimaru… esa maldita venganza que te alejo de mi… y te odie…_

Me acerque a él, su boca estaba entre abierta tratando de captar la mayor parte de aire para llenar sus pulmones, me acerque mi lengua rozo sus labios embriagándome del dulce aroma de su aliento y sin más que esperar mi boca devoro hambrienta y salvajemente la suya, termine mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar deleitándome con el metálico sabor que emanaba de ella. Los acompasados y fatigados gemidos de él, me transmitían el dolor que había sentido. Pase mis dedos por su vientre acariciando su ombligo baje mas y acaricie sin pudor su sexo, subiendo, bajando. Gimió cerrando los ojos, algunas gotas escaparon de su pene llenándome los dedos de su humedad, quiso gemir de nuevo pero no lo deje ya que lo bese de nuevo, ahogando el gemido en su garganta. Gruñí contra sus labios mi erección chocaba contra mi pantalón, apretándome dolorosamente. Aleje mi mano de su sexo, su mirada me suplico por no detenerme, el dolor de casi haber llegado al orgasmo y no lograrlo se reflejaba en su rostro, le sonreí perversamente.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras mis uñas arañaban su espalda con fuerza una y otra vez sus gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños lamentos.

Me aleje tome una vela cercana a mi, para después pararme de tras de el, la débil luz de la vela me mostro el daño que su blanca piel había recibido, sin darme cuenta una gota de cera caliente cayó sobre su espalda, el grito de dolor y yo no me torture mas, avente la vela y desabroche mi pantalón liberando mi erección, lo tome de las caderas para penetrarlo con fuerza. De su boca escaparon fuertes gemidos que inundaron el lugar.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba a la velocidad de mis embestidas, lo tome del cabello y lo jale con fuerza, grito de nuevo, lamí su cuello y lo bese mi lengua se enredo como pudo con la suya. Lo solté y mordí sus hombros, dejando amoratada su blanca piel.

Mi pelvis se estrello contra sus nalgas, gimió, grito como nunca lo había hecho antes.

_Si aun recuerdo el dolor que sentí por tu partida, por tu abandono y cada noche sufrí por tu ausencia, destine mi vida a encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a la aldea y… lo había conseguido… esta vez… no te iba a dejar escapar… no de nuevo… tu me habías hecho sufrir y ahora era tu turno…_

Jale de nuevo de su largo y negro cabello acercando su oído hasta mi boca

-Lo mereces Sasuke por abandonarme… tengo que castigarte y tu… tienes que soportarlo….- dije en susurro y mordí con suavidad su oreja, su respuesta fue un gemido que me lleno de satisfacción, mi mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras apure la velocidad en mi cuerpo, el anuncio su orgasmo con un lamento y se corrió en mi mano gruñí ante aquel erótico sonido y descargue todo mi deseo en su interior.

El silencio nos inundo todo lo que se escuchaba eran jadeos, al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke pudo recobrar el ritmo de su respiración y me murmuro un TE AMO al cual yo correspondí.

Fin

Bueno que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado REVIEWS!! Por fa ;) nada les cuesta…

Que viva el NaruSasu xD….

Estoy colgada del árbol

Que se pinta de rosa en verano.

Tengo los ojos de luna

Y tú anillo de veneno en la mano


End file.
